The One for Me
by Hide-fan
Summary: Chuck decide afrontar lo sucedido entre él y Casey. Post-episodio 2x06 Chuck vs the Ex, con spoilers. Slash Chuck/Casey.


THE ONE FOR ME - LA PERSONA PARA MÍ

Era un día tranquilo en el Buy More, pensó Chuck, apalancado en el mostrador de su Nerd Herd. Jeff y Lester habían abordado a una clienta de voluminosos pechos que había entrado para informarse de los precios de los televisores de plasma y que parecía visiblemente arrepentida de haberlo hecho; Morgan y Anna discutían porque al parecer la noche anterior Anna le había pegado una paliza en el Tekken 6 (Chuck no quería ni pensar cómo Morgan se había hecho con un juego que ni siquiera había salido a la venta todavía) y su mejor amigo todavía no lo había superado. Emmett, como siempre, revoloteaba por el despacho de Big Mike haciéndole la pelota o se paseaba por la superfície con mirada inquisidora dispuesto a detectar el más mínimo fallo en cualquiera de sus trabajadores.

Un día normal y corriente, decidió, si no fuera por la tensión que podía palparse en el aire cada vez que Casey pasaba por su lado. Y es que el agente de la NSA, después del desafortunado incidente del día anterior, había decidido cortar todo tipo de comunicación con su protegido y había pasado todo el día sumido en un silencio sombrío acompañado por miradas de auténtico odio que a Chuck le ponían los pelos de punta. Probablemente Casey estaba ideando todo tipo de horripilantes formas de vengarse por lo sucedido y Chuck no quería ni pensar qué creativas formas de tortura el agente se moría por aplicarle.

Después de que Casey le dirigiera una de dichas miradas y desapareciera para atender a una clienta en la sección de electrodomésticos, Chuck suspiró, resignado. Podía llegar a entender su enfado; con lo estricto que era el agente en lo que se refería al contacto físico, que Chuck le hubiera besado debía haber sido todo un shock para él, pero tampoco era para tanto. Ni siquiera cuando le destruyó su querido coche se había enfadado así con él.

Chuck se ruborizó ligeramente al recordar cómo lo había besado. En el fondo, casi se alegraba de que Casey no le dirigiera la palabra para no tener que pasar la vergüenza de afrontar el hecho, pero sabía que no podía dejar que el enfado continuara para siempre, ni tampoco podría hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al cabo de unos instantes vio su oportunidad cuando divisó a Casey dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso. Sin perder un minuto más, tomó aire y se dirigió hacia allí a su vez, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Casey le miró, con la mandíbula apretada. Chuck tragó saliva, totalmente consciente de que Casey podía apartarle de la puerta con un soplido, pero no se amedrentó, y le miró decididamente.

-Apártate, Bartowsky – dijo por fin el agente con voz amenazadora. Chuck no se movió.

-No quiero. Sólo quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer.

-No hay nada de lo que hablar, Chuck.

-Yo creo que sí, Casey. Llevas todo el día lanzándome miradas asesinas y, te soy totalmente sincero, creo que estás exagerando un poquito.

Casey se acercó intimidante, pero Chuck no se movió ni un milímetro.

-¿Exagerando? Me besaste, Chuck. En el momento más patético de mi vida, en el que un agente de la NSA experimentado como yo se estaba muriendo por culpa de una jodida arma bioquímica sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, me besaste. ¡Decidiste que meterle la lengua en la boca a un moribundo era una gran ida quitándome la poca dignidad que me quedaba!

-¡Estaba intentando salvar tu vida! – protestó Chuck, indignado. Casey dejó escapar una carcajada irónica, más parecida a uno de sus habituales gruñidos que no al sonido de la risa.

-Ah, sí. Olvidaba que tenía al lado a Charles Bartowsky, experto en bioquímica, que en una situación tan condenadamente crítica tuvo la idea más asombrosamente estúpida que he escuchado en años.

Chuck apretó los dientes, furioso, y explotó. Pillándolo desprevenido, cogió con fuerza de Casey por su polo verde y lo empujó hasta que la espalda del agente golpeó sonoramente contra la pared.

-¡Bueno, señor "he servido a mi país con honor", discúlpame por tener un ataque de pánico al creer que ibas a morirte delante de mí y querer que supieras lo mucho que me importas de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió!

-¿Qu…?

Pero a Casey no le dio tiempo a expresar su sorpresa porque Chuck le estaba besando de nuevo. Esta vez sabía que no podría escudarse tras excusa alguna más que las puras ganas de hacerlo, pero le daba igual. Casey se quedó inmóvil, probablemente demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, hasta que Chuck rompió el beso y aligeró la presión de sus dedos sobre el polo del agente. Chuck le miró esperando el más que inevitable golpe que sin duda vendría a continuación, pero éste no llegó.

-Ahora mi vida no corría peligro, Chuck – dijo Casey en su lugar. Para alivio de Chuck, su voz ya no expresaba el enfado de momentos antes, y su expresión se había suavizado ostensiblemente.

-Lo sé – contestó Chuck, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su protector, relajándose cuando Casey no hizo ningún ademán de romper el contacto - ¿Sabes? Se supone que debería estar confundido por mis sentimientos divididos entre Sarah y Jill, pero no es así. Incluso habiendo vuelto con el supuesto amor de mi vida, lo único en lo que pienso es que cuando estuve a punto de morir y tú me salvaste te dije que te quería y que cuando fuiste tú el que ibas a morir mi primer impulso fue besarte. Y eso ha de significar algo, ¿no?

Casey no contestó, pero al levantar la cabeza para escrutar su rostro, Chuck vio en sus ojos algo nuevo, una especie de anhelo que sólo había visto en la mirada del agente cuando Ilsa había vuelto a su vida, y en ese instante no supo decir si su confusión aumentó, o todo se volvió cristalino como el agua. Todo lo que supo es que quería volver a besar a Casey.

Esta vez, Casey correspondió el beso.

Mientras se besaban, Chuck recordó las palabras que le había dirigido su hermana el día anterior, cuando creyó que Chuck había elegido a Sarah antes que a Jill. "Creo que tenías que pasar por todo este asunto de Jill para darte cuénta de quién es realmente la persona para ti". Casey le rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y lo estrechó hacia él, profundizando el beso, y Chuck soltó un gemido de aprobación.

Sí, pensó. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su hermana.

FIN.


End file.
